Rupert Thorne (The Batman Movie Saga)
Character Biography Rupert Thorne was the biggest mobster in all of Gotham. He controlled all organised crime in the city and all other gangs feared him. Rupert Thorne was born in Gotham City to a caring mother and an ambitious but cruel father. When he was young, Thorne's father, Earnest, ran for the city council of Old Gotham, believing it would make him and his family rich. Rupert, at the age of twelve, helped his father put signs together to promote his campaign. Thorne's father allowed him to take a drink of whiskey, but when Thorne choked he was mocked by his father. He controlled all organised crime in the city and all other gangs feared him. He was put on trial by Harvey Dent. Because of this Rupert ordered that Harvey be eliminated. Also, with almost the entire Gotham City Police Department except Commissioner Gordon on his payroll, including Lieutenant Arnold Flass. Thorne wanted Bruce Wayne to Help him destroy the DA Dent but Bruce Refuses. After the Rise of Batman, Thorne turned his attention on Batman. He vocally decried the efforts of the Dark Knight Detective, as well as lobbied to have his vigilante tactics outlawed. Also, he Betrayed his Righthand number one guy, Jack Napier and made the Joker. He did not really think about how dangerous was The Joker, He Just Focused on Batman and Harvey Dent While The Mayor of Gotham City, Hamilton Hill is in his Pocket. Also, he was the one who sent Joe Chill to kill and mug the Waynes. He want to make hi Intern and Secretary, Selina Kyle to his mistress while she dating Bruce Wayne. On this time, Thorne was approached by the Jokerwho terrorized Thorne in a public restroom, hoping to determine whether or not Thorne had learned Batman's secret identity. Satisfied that Thorne knew nothing, the Joker let him be. At which point, Joker produced a revolver and shot Grissom several times in the chest, killing him and take his revenge. Thorne was killed by The Joker along with his criminal empire goes to Oswald Cobblepot. After his Death, Hamilton Hill alongside with The Penguin Rules his empire and goes against Batman. * He is Portrayed by Jack Palance. Power and Abilities * Rupert Thorne have no superpowers, Only his Criminal Mastermind and his Connection to Gotham Blackmarket and Underground and Corrupt Police Officers. * Also, his mind in using Technology is strong and is a Good Businessman, Manager and Leader. Family * Matt Thorne - Matthew Thorne was the brother of Gotham City's crimelord Rupert Thorne. He studied medicine along with two of his best friends Thomas Wayne. Thorne assisted criminals using his medical knowledge in return for a small percentage of the stolen loot. * Earnest Thorne - Thorne's father, Earnest, ran for the city council of Old Gotham, believing it would make him and his family rich. * Eric Thorne - son of Rupert Thorne who tried to take his father empire leading. * Bethany Thorne - nephew of Rupert Thorne who unlike his father and uncle, Become a Language teacher. Trivia # Rupert Thorne Character is amalgamed with Carmine Falcone and Lew Moxon. His power is like Carl Grissom in Batman 1989. # His Backstory is based on New Earth Version.